


drowwn it out

by QueenDerse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDerse/pseuds/QueenDerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan getting drunk because of feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowwn it out

For christs sake you're pathetic but this honestly has to be a whole new level even for you. Getting drunk to drown your misery isn't anything ground-breaking. You've been doing this ever since the first few whispers were spoken behind your back. Hell criticism in general tends to just wreck you. Sure you act all nonchalant and usually have a few sharp come backs on the back burner, but it doesn't take the pain away.  
Although if there's anything that you're proud of. It's that you've never let them see you cry, ever. Sure that means holding it all in the entire day but you manage. Usually a few shots settle you down enough so your not just a blubbering wreck. But today...today that's not gonna be enough. Hell you've downed two bottles and your still sobbing into the couch pillow and its already dark outside. And just...fuck.  
You can't do this  
Your phones been ringing off the hook, and you just can't bring yourself to see who it is and what they want. Usually you'd check and put those acting lessons to work to ensure no on came over...but this situation isn't exactly normal.  
Yeah...usually its some random douche who gets themselves under your skin but now...its Fef. Christ almighty even thinking about it brings a fresh flood of tears...so your not thinking about it anymore.  
Grabbing another bottle you realise that Kar was wrong when he said you were a light weight.  
Oh joy of joys you're right about something for once.


End file.
